Carlisle's Choice
by RiaLerman
Summary: What lead to Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle and to his falling out with the Volturi? It all happened with a choice.


Carlisle's Choice

An odd coldness swept me as I entered the familiar walls of the Volturi Castle. I tried to shake the thought of I eating deer for dinner, instead of a human brought by the Fisher, Heidi.

"Walking around seems like a good way to distract a person." I thought to myself.

I composed myself and started to walk, without really knowing where to go. I was stopped short by a tap on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, Aro is waiting for you." Alec sneered on my face. "My absence must've caught Aro's watchful eye." I thought.

"Of course, Alec. After you." I replied as we walked towards the throne room.

We both entered the throne room. He took his usual place beside Jane. And I stood on the center, waiting for Aro to question me.

"My dear friend, Carlisle!" He greeted and shook my hand. "Why, where have you been? You just missed Heidi's catch!" He continued.

I thought that it would be no good to answer anymore since he already knows the answer. But holding my tongue would do more damage so I devised myself a careful answer. "I went away. I decided to hunt by myself."

Everyone had a different reaction. Marcus looked… as if he didn't care. Caius looked shocked. The guards stood there and hissed.

Aro laughed. "My dears, please stop hissing." He motioned to the Volturi Guards.

Caius stood up. "Didn't we warn you that hunting is prohibited on our lands?" He sputtered. "You could've exposed us! You should be PUNISHED for this!" he shouted.

Aro shrugged it off. "Now Caius, dear brother. Calm down." He chuckled. "I would like to ask you, do you know what he hunted for?" he asked.

"No. B-b-b-b-but I think it's a human!" he answered.

"Sorry dear brother, but you got that part wrong." Aro chuckled again.

Caius looked taken aback. "What is it then?"

"Carlisle, I would like you to answer that." Aro stared at me.

"It's a…" I hesitated.

"Go on." He said again.

"It's a deer." I said as calmly as possible.

Everyone's reaction was varying shades of shock and amusement. Even Marcus showed little interest. Only Aro and I remained motionless.

"HUSH!" He boomed. Noise ceased at once.

"Why, Dear Carlisle? Why did you choose an animal instead of our food?" He asked, pure curiosity in his voice.

I wasn't really prepared to answer that. Another careful answer escaped my lips. "Because I want to try something else.."

"Is that really all? I can sense that there is more to that, my friend. Tell me. I really want to know." He pleaded.

He was right. There was more to this stunt than just "trying something else." The answer then clicked to me.

"You're right, Aro. There is more depth in this stunt of mine. I hunted a deer because I am sick of eating humans. I am tired of hurting others for food. I do not want to be a blood sucking monster that sucks life out of innocent humans! I want to be something else, Aro. I want to be worthwhile." I answered and stormed out of the throne room.

I went to my room, closed the door and sat on my chair. I guess I did meant what I said to Aro. Drinking the deer's blood did all the change. It's like a period of enlightenment after a war…A moment of victory in an endless battle. It was happiness beyond words…

-.-

I was constantly absent whenever they had their feeding ceremony. I hunted for my own food instead of joining them.

I fed on any large animal I could find. Deer, elk, cattle…

Animal blood fills me up and gives me enough energy. But there is still that small part of me that craved human blood. I fought an internal battle with that small part. And I eventually won.

I now fully drink animal blood and that monster part me only bug me occasionally.

Apparently, the Head Volturis were not happy with my food choice. They asked me to return to the throne room once again.

"I rarely see you anymore, Carlisle. Even though we live at the same place." He chuckled darkly. "I can see that you have been very busy."

"I have. Dear friend. Looking for food is tough. I can now feel Heidi's pain." I answered darkly.

Silence envelops both of us.

Caius breaks it. "Get on with it, Aro." He growled.

They must've met about this matter. I obviously didn't know anything about this.

Aro cleared his throat. "We have an offer for you, Carlisle." He paused.

"What offer?" I asked, curious.

"Listen carefully, Carlisle. This is a very big offer." He said and clears his throat again and starts speaking.

"We are offering you to be one of us, Carlisle." He said. Motioning to himself, Caius and Marcus.

I was utterly dumbfounded. I tried to hide my shock and asked, "Are you serious, my friend?"

"Of course I am. But I have one condition." He replied.

"What condition?" I asked again.

"We have agreed to offer you this position, but in order for it to take effect.." He paused. "You need to give up drinking animal blood and return to drinking human blood." He said. "Do you agree?" He continued.

I was speechless again. I tried to think of a wise answer for his offer.

"This is BIG, Aro. I would like to ask you time for me to think about this matter." I replied.

"Of course, dear friend. You have all the time you want and need." He said.

I stormed away yet again and went to the comforts of my room. I sat on my chair and thought about Aro's offer. I pictured in my mind what are the things that could happen.

I saw in my mind's eye, me, walking with them, treated as lords… treated as royalty…. It was very tempting.

But there was another picture. I also saw myself existing with humans. Drinking only animal blood to quench my thirst.

Both pictures were possible. But I have to give up one. And choose.

I spent the whole night thinking about it.

And exactly the day after Aro gave me the offer, I responded.

I walked to the throne room. Determination on my face. I stood on the center and smiled at Aro.

"Aro. I am here to respond to your offer." I said. Smiling yet again.

"Why so soon, Carlisle? I thought you wanted to take your time?" He questioned.

"But I already made my decision. Why wait?" I replied.

"Let's hear it then." He answered.

"Your offer, made me think really deeply. Though quite tempting, I have decided to turn down your offer. Sorry, Aro." I said and walked away from the sneering faces and towards to my new beginning.

-.-


End file.
